Foreign Affairs
by KathrynD1993
Summary: A smutty one-shot featuring Empress Celene and F!Trevelyan


Celene gazed out at Halamshiral, the bright stars lit up the city with only a pleasant silence to accompany her. The cool night breeze caressed her alabaster skin and she exhaled in relaxation. It was a welcome change from the stifling heat in the Winter Palace, and the noise of the ongoing party celebrating the end of the civil war. Whether it was permanent or not only time would tell.

The Empress closed her eyes and tried to focus on the air brushing on her skin, and ignore the dull thumping in the back of her head. It didn't work and her lips tightened to a small frown before putting back on her civil smile. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around, for once it appeared as if the eyes of the Empire were not on her - not even a guard or servant was present at her side. Unlikely Celene realised, but possible since people would be toasting the Inquisitor.

The nobles would be thanking her for putting and end to the war which threatened to tear Orlais apart. The damage was ready felt throughout the Empire. Some of their thanks would be genuine, some would not, but all would be talking about how it was a woman from the Free Marches, a Mage nonetheless, who ended it all. Not Celene, not Gaspard and not Briala but the Herald of Andraste. An unlikely hero to be sure, but Celene welcomed her: for a Marcher she was rather adept at the Game and had proved her worth. It could be said Celene had respect for the Inquisitor, no matter where she hailed from or how she was born.

The Empress glanced around again, still seeing no one in sight she allowed herself respite. The leaned on the balcony, resting on her elbows and giving up her elegant posture. The pressure on her spine caused by her extravagant gown was relieved slightly and her body relaxed. She rubbed her temples, the dull thump in her head becoming more prominent. Looking around again and seeing no one she dared to remove her mask, after much hesitation she did so and placed it on the balcony within reaching distance. The feeling the of the gentle wind on her cheeks was divine. Being able to feel anything on her face was divine.

The Inquisitor watched the Empress for some time. She had originally came to thank Celene for assigning Morrigan, the Empress' arcane advisor, to the Inquisition's cause - it was as good an excuse as any to get away from the rowdy Orlesions. Then she had saw the Empress and could not bring herself to disturb her. The Empress had discarded her noble facade along with her mask. The Inquisitor stood, captivated by Celene. The moonlight made her ivory skin and platinum blonde hair appear to glow. She looked ethereal and all the Inquisitor could do was stare. Her heart began to thump a little harder in her chest at the Empress' beauty. The Mage swallowed and took a step forward.

Celene glanced to the side hearing the footstep and reached for her mask putting it on quickly with little effort. She was pleasantly surprised to see the Inquisitor.

With her dark tan skin and mass of curly raven hair at first glance the Mage would have been mistaken for a Rivani and not a Marcher. She stood tall and slender in her formal attire, although her hair was free from its bun now and trailed down her back in waves.

The Inquisitors voice was soft and smooth like her features, but none of those things are what caught Celene's attention. The Mage tall, dark and beautiful had the most striking blue eyes. They were the most pale blue Celene had ever seen. They seemed to shimmer in the light. Celene wondered if perhaps it was the use of magic that had caused such an abnormality, for her arcane advisor also had unnatural coloured eyes.

Words flowed with ease when the Inquisitor spoke. It was pleasant to listen to Celene thought. "I'm sorry, Your Radiance. I did not mean to disturb you in your moment of rest." The woman finished with a bow and glanced up nervously.

"Your presence is a welcome one Inquisitor, Orlais is honoured to have you, as am I." Celene said with equal ease, gave a curtsy out of respect.

That seemed to relaxed the Inquisitor and she smiled genuine and warm, the pearls of her teeth showing. "Please, Your Radiance, call me Blair."

"That is rather informal... Blair." It felt strange to Celene addressing someone by just their name without their title present.

Blair smiled at the use of her name and plucked up the courage to walk over to Celene. She stopped when the Empress was an arms length away and propped her elbows on the balcony. She stared off into the vast starry sky. It made her feel small and that was strangely comforting. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

Celene nodding also turning her gaze to the stars. "Yes, it is."

They stood comfortable in the silence until Blair spoke again. "Sorry, I'm easily distracted at times. I came here to thank you for sending Morrigan to aid the Inquisition. Her skills will be invaluable."

"It should by I thanking you, Blair - you had done Orlais a great service and the Empire shall not forget it."

The Mage's pale eyes focused on Celene, she took another step forward. Celene raised a brow beneath her mask, but made no attempt to stop her as Blair reached a hand out. Soft warm fingers brushed along Celene's cheek and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. The Inquisitor did not remove her hand, it lingered trailing down to the nape of her neck. Those pale eyes locked with her own and bored into her. "You're beautiful." Blair's voice was barely a whisper but it reached Celene's ears, and touched her in a way she hadn't felt for what seemed like the longest time. Had Blair been a man Celene would have thought she was going to ask for her hand. As a woman Blair had nothing to gain from flirting: she already had the Empire on her side, for the time being. She was also not a player of the Game.

The Mage reluctantly moved away and looked rather embarrassed. "Apologies again, Your Radiance. My mouth sometimes speaks my thoughts without my consent."

"Celene." The Empress said with a sweet smile. "You may call me Celene."

Blair laughed nervously, "Thank you... Celene, would you like to have a drink? Preferably something that isn't alcoholic."

"Ah~ this is why you are out here with me." Their was a hint of playfulness in the Empress' voice which Blair did not miss.

"No, I simply wished to thank a beautiful and intelligent woman. Having a drink is just a bonus."

Celene laughed. It came from the heart and felt unbelievably good. "Tell me Blair do you like tea."

Blair grinned, "I love tea, especially with-"

"Honey." Celene finished with a smile as the Mage nodded in agreement. "It seems you and I are meant to share this night together, Blair."

"It seems so, Celene." The way Blair said the her name gave Celene shivers, which the Empress hid well. The Inquisitor extended her arm out, which Celene happily took. They walked through the Winter Palace, arms intertwined, occasionally stopping to look at the decor.

The Inquisitor had never seen anything like it, each sculpture, picture or relic was held her fascination. Celene explained their history in detail with passion in her voice. The Inquisitor couldn't help but admire it, they soon found themselves talking about scholars of old and their various theories. Blair found it funny to think she had once been fairly content staying in a tower knowing she would never experience anything like this.

They continued to Celene's chamber, no one dared utter a word to them, many merely gawked then looked away and began with the heated gosspip. Everyone they bypassed was forming their own stories as to why the Empress and the Inquisitor were spending time together, and neither Celene or Blair cared. Celene was tired of it all, with the unlikely truce formed being Briala, Gaspard and herself, she decided it was acceptable to allow herself enjoyment. The Empire could stand without her for one night.

Celene's chamber was like Blair had expected it too be: all Orlesion finery, papers needing her approval with the a few tombs scattered around, with a smell of rose water and tea.

The Inquisitor saw the teapot out the corner of her eye and smiled, "Shall I make the tea?"

Celene nodded and sat down on a luxurious white couch with a small table in front of it. She was glad, her feet had began to ache. The Empress watched the Mage from beneath her mask, watched her hands more specifically. The Inquisitor made the tea with precision which was admirable. She never split a drop of tea or a grain of sugar. She made no attempt to hide any of her movements, Celene knew she was in no danger from this woman.

Carefully the Inquisitor placed down the saucers on the table in front of Celene. She took her coat off revealing a simple white linen shirt and sat next to the Empress. It made Celene raise an eyebrow, then she remembered Blair was raised in a Circle and not among her noble family, it was possible she owned nothing of value, unless sentimental.

The smell of spiced tea from Rivain filled Celene's nostrils as she lifted the saucer, it was reminded her of better days. She sipped quietly, the throb easing in her head, it was a very good cup of tea with just the right amount of honey.

Blair sipped hers, her pale eyes locked on the Empress' face before solely focusing on Celene's pink lips. _Maker, I can't believe I'm jealous of a teacup. _

Beneath her silver mask eyes red with exhaustion glanced at the Inquisitor then away, a bemused smile growing on Celene's lips.

They sat in comfortable silence sipping their tea, only interrupted with the occasional clink of the teacup hitting the saucer from Blair. "May I draw you a bath?" The Inquisitor suddenly blurted out.

It took Celene by surprise and she raised an eyebrow, she had been proposition with many things but never this. She took the last sip of her tea,"Why?"

"You're tired and tense. I find it helps me when I'm like that." The Empress didn't seem convinced so Blair added with true genuinity, "I also know it is hard to lead people, that it's hard to make decisions for people, and it's even harder still to convince those people you made the right choice when they weren't willing to make it themselves. We all need a break, Celene."

Celene's gaze softened and she placed the now empty teacup and saucer down. Blair was correct. She could have a servant draw her a bath whenever she desired but right now she desired the company of no one else except Blair.

The Inquisitor swallowed rapidly growing uncomfortable and wishing her mouth wouldn't open on its own accord, "I won't if-"

"No," Celene said with a relaxed smile, "I would like very much for you to draw me a bath."

Celene stared at the water, the rising steam, the flickering candles, it all looked so inviting.

"Would you like me to help you out of your gown?" Blair's soft voice whispered in Celene's ear, it sent shivers down the Empress' spine.

The Empress turned her head to look at the woman, and without warning Blair pressed her lips to her own before she could reply. She kissed Celene briefly, it was soft and almost innocent feeling, then she pulled away. Even with dark skin Celene could tell her cheeks were flushed. "I'm not going to apologise: I _had_ to do that."

Celene smiled and then returned the kiss, hers held more passion with a sense of longing lingering on its edges. Once they stopped both smiled at each other warmly.

The Inquisitor removed the gown's golden wings first, then began undoing the laces of the corset at the back until it was completely undone. Hesitant, Blair licked her lips then began planting kissing along Celene's shoulders. The Empress gave a small sigh at the welcome contact and it gave Blair the confidence she needed to continue. She eased the gown down Celene's shoulders slowly, kissing each at of skin that was exposed. The kisses were not just pecks, Blair held her lips there leaving a trail of warm and passion down Celene's spine.

The gown pooled around Celene's ankles and the Inquisitor worked back up. The palms of her warm hands brushed along Celene's ivory legs, over her hips and rib until the rested on her chest.

Celene's stomach muscles drew in as Blair's hand found her breasts and lips her neck. The Inquisitor sucked and squeezed lightly before placing her hands on Celene's hips again. She turned the Empress around and kissed her again with desire. Blair trailed directly down, kissing Celene's chin, neck, chest and her stomach. Fingers hooked in the Empress' smalls and pulled them down with ease. Celene was left wearing only her silver half mask. Blair's hand shook as she went to remove it, Celene took it in her own and guided it to the edge of the mask. With a jerk it came undone and was discarded on the floor.

Blair's pale eyes were wide, "Maker's breath, you're beautiful." She kissed Celene again, unable to contain herself. With a skilled hand she began undoing Celene's bun.

Celene was unable to stop the heat rising to her cheeks as they kissed. Her platinum blonde her fell around her shoulders in waves and Blair lost her hands in the glossy strands. Tongues met eagerly, both tasting sweet like honey. The danced together in a series of twists and turns. By the time they both away both Celene and Blair were flushed.

The Inquisitor cleared her throat and then chuckled, "You best get in before the water becomes cold."

Celene smiled sweetly, "I'm sure you could heat it up for me."

Blair helped Celene into the bath, the warm water's effect was immediate and the Empress' shoulders dropped slightly.

Blair smiled, her confidence growing, "Now, would you prefer me to use a cloth or my hands, your Radiance?"

Celene lay back smiling, she took one of the Inquisitor's gloved hands and kissed the tips of her fingers in response.

Blair swallowed in anticipation and removed her gloves. She formed a lather in her hands with the soap, it smelt of roses. "Lean forward."

Celene did so and draped her long silky hair over one shoulder. The Inquisitor's touch was fiercely firm on her back but pleasurable, it had to have any hope of be releasing the tight knots. Celene's lips thinned to a frown as Briala flashed into her mind, the Elf's skilled fingers would work the tension out of her just like the Inquisitor was doing. Although Briala knew Celene's tell tales for when to add more pressure or use less, she missed Briala very much at that moment and her heart ached.

"Celene, are you alright?" Blair's said, her voice etched with concern.

Celene didn't respond right away, she banished the Elf from her mind. She needed this, even if it was just simple pleasure she needed it. She was sure Briala would understand, should the she ever grant Celene a second chance. Without a doubt Briala already had other lovers. "Yes, Blair. I should wash this makeup off, no?"

A dark hand passed Celene a cloth, Blair subtly making their fingers brush just to touch Celene again. The Empress washed off her ball makeup, taking the chance to rub her tired and now teary eyes.

Blair took her time. She worked out the knots, double checking she had not left any tightness, then she washed Celene's back utmost with care. She noticed the Empress had no freckles, markings or imperfections. Noble life spared her body at least while her mind constantly fought with exhaustion and decision making.

Celene slid down into the water then wetting her hair, which Blair gladly washed. She massaged Celene's scalp with her fingertips, behind her ears and the nape of her neck. She ran her fingers through the almost white locks freeing them from tugs and tangles. All the while Celene lay eyes closed, her chest rising and falling steadily, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Blair tried her best to memorise the sight in front of her before Celene dipped back under the water rinsing the soap from her hair and laying back. Blair formed lather in her hands again. Celene inhaled in pleasure when Blair's hands found her chest. They washed her shoulders and collar bone before finally reaching her breasts. Thumbs brushed over Celene's erect nipples and she stifled a moan. Lips pressed against her forehead, then nose and found her eager mouth. Blair massaged the Empress' generous bosom with gentle squeezes of her finger tips, the palm of her hands grinding down on Celene's hard peaks while they kissed. Celene moaned into the Inquisitor's mouth and opened her eyes to find pale blue ones looking into her own. Out the corner of her eye a green glow distracted her and she looked down to find it was coming from Blair's hand.

On instinct Blair tried to yank her hand away, but Celene's reflexes were significantly quicker than hers. The Empress gripped tightly around her wrist, though not painfully and inspected the mark. It glowed brightly as energy crackled in it and Blair tried again to pulled her hand away with more force but Celene held firm. Blair felt uncomfortable, a mix of embarrassment, feeling unnatural and pain, all caused by the mark.

Celene stroked her hand tenderly, her slim fingers brushing over the mark as if it wasn't there. Without a word she placed it back on her chest and squeezed it against a waiting breast. She craned her elegant neck to look at the Inquisitor,"I think you should join me in this bath, Blair, while the water is still welcoming."

Celene didn't have to try and sound seductive: at her suggestion Blair became aware of the arousal that had been pooling between her legs and the throbbing. "If that is what you wish. "

"It is." Celene said smiling sweetly.

Blair swallowed and moved round to the side of the bath, in full view of Celene. She began removing her clothing, slowly, knowing Celene's eyes would be on her.

The Empress appraised each area of tan flesh that was revealed to her as the Inquisitor undress. She had round perky breasts with dark brown areolas, they suited her lithe build. As Celene's eyes trailed down however all was not as it appeared, her tummy taut at the top held a ring of softness around the bottom with stretch marks. A scar could be seen low across her tummy. Judging by the neatness of the scar Celene deduced it had been done on purpose.

Sensing Celene's blue eyes on focusing her stomach Blair felt insecure and hastily covered up her stomach. She looked at everywhere but Celene. Her cheeks burned.

Celene rose from the bath and steadying Blair's trembling hand with her own. "Join me."

"It doesn't put you off?" The Inquisitors voice trembled and it did not go unnoticed by Celene that her eyes had became glassy with tears.

Celene moved Blair's had and touched the soft skin beneath. Her fingertips traced the jagged stretch marks tenderly and trailed across the scar wondering its history. "No, you're a beautiful woman, this only adds to you. Now, join me." Blair blinked away tears and stepped into the bath as commanded, thankfully the water was still warm. Their lips and bodies joined eagerly, Celene losing a hand in Blair's untamed raven locks while the other ran the length of her back and found its place on a firm buttock.

Blair moaned and impatiently dove a hand between Celene's thighs while the other vehemently squeezed a pale breast, her thumb and forefinger rolling the nipple.

Enthusiastically Celene lifted her hips with equal desire of having enough foreplay. The Empress made no attempt to stop a moan escaping her lips as the Inquisitor's nimble fingers found her throbbing core. They played with her lips, teasing them open while a middle finger ran the length of her slit. It circled her aching nub painfully slowly, increasing the pressure and pace. Celene's hips bucked into the Inquisitor's hand on their own accord, her clit being barely being brushed with Blair's fingers. She groaned and Blair inched forward, Celene could feel her smiling triumphantly, like a cat who had finally caught its mouse.

Celene masked her own smile with her tongue entering Blair's mouth, as she flicked her tongue against the Inquisitor's a finger mimicked the action and flicked Blair's swollen clit. It got the reaction she wanted: the Inquisitor's legs trembled and her hand moved down to Celene's opening. A finger teased and prodded. It pushed into the Empress' slick core up to the first knuckle and circled around enticingly, testing Celene to see her reaction.

The Empress moaned deeply, her grip on the Inquisitor's curly locks tightening. Raising her hips to allow the digit to slip in deeper. Blair easily added a second finger into the mix and buried them deep inside Celene, her palm grinding against the Empress' nub.

Celene met little resistance and pushed two fingers into Blair with ease, the Inquisitor's core gripped her slender fingers and she moaned into Celene's mouth.

Blair broke of the kiss and her lips trailed to the Empress' neck. She sucked in the smooth ivory flesh and bit down, her fingers sharply curling upwards inside Celene.

Together they pumped in and out of each other slowly, their fingers developing a steady pace and working in synch, an orgasm building in each of their stomachs.

Briala flashed into Celene's mind. Memories of the Elf making love to her in the early hours of the morning flooded her thoughts: Briala's deep eyes, her velvety strands of brown hair, her soft lips on hers, nails nipping the flesh on her back, fingers reaching her depth. It threw Celene over the edge and into rapture without warning. The Empress cried out, her eyes shot open and her legs clamped shut like a vice around Blair's hand. Each wave of her climax shook her, but Blair's hand wrapped around her back held her steady.

Blair smiled warmly and moved hair away from the Empress' flushed face. She placed a kiss on her damp forehead. Striking blue eyes locked with her own, Blair was smiling, she sounded almost amused as she spoke."I think... You should speak to whoever makes you feel like that, after you get washed of course."


End file.
